Stories/Corolla's Sidekick
There's a new girl in town, and she wants to be someone's sidekick - and that someone is Corolla Amethyst. But she needs to prove it that she can, so will she succeed? Cast *Corolla *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Samantha *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Veronica *Felicity *Felicia *Jewel *Mr. Gossamer *Benjamin *Victori-A *Jacqueline *Morgan *Onyx *Cassandra *Summer *Fire Monarch Transcript 1:00 PM, we can see Richard and his friends hanging out in his house as Veronica is looking out the window. Strangely, Corolla is nowhere to be found. : Torchy: So yeah, what do you think of our house, girls? : Felicia: Pretty nice. : Felicity: Agreed! I would love to have a house like this eventually! : Felicia: ...Wait, where's that magenta girl? : Richard: Corolla Amethyst? Oh, she's changing her clothes. She has her own room...in my house. : Jay: That's true. : Veronica: looking out the window Just checking the weather outside... back ...I don't have a phone. : Corolla: offscreen Guys! walks into the living room. : Corolla: Do you like my new outfit? is now wearing a pink short-sleeved crop top, black pants and white sneakers. : Richard: Looking cool! : Torchy: I'm kinda surprised you still have the laser wristbands on. : Corolla: Eh, I decided to keep them on. : Pealy: Yeah, that's okay! to the gang, someone can be watching from a window. : ???: Hm, I'd love to be Corolla's sidekick...Jewel told me about her. for a bit Wait, that's it! Since Jewel can give superpowers to others, I, Summer Stewart shall go to her laboratory! heads off to Jewel's laboratory; back to the gang... : Samantha: Did anyone see anything unusual? : Jay: Not me. : Corolla: Nope. : Samantha: Ah, okay then. to Summer, she is still walking to Jewel's Laboratory. : Summer: As Jewel always tell me, "my laboratory is always around the northern side of Echo Creek!" laughs Yeah, really, it is. continues walking, and eventually makes it to Jewel's laboratory. : Summer: Huh, someday Jewel should install a doorbell. It'll be kinda better that way so that my arms will have less of a chance to get hurt. knocks on the door. : Summer: Hello, Jewel Johnson! opens the door. : Jewel: Oh, hey Summer Stewart! Coming here just to see my new superheroine I created? : Summer: No, no. You see, I have been thinking about being Corolla's sidekick, and I'd love to get powered up! : Jewel: Wait...Corolla? That reminds me... : Summer: Of what? : Jewel: Remember the time I gave her extra powers? That air-headed freak tried to kill me, and Corolla came to help. It wasn't a tough job for her, but I was pretty worried. I hate to see Richard and any of his friends laying there after getting beaten up by a nasty villain. : Summer: Okay then. : Jewel: Now where was I...? Oh yeah! You may as well come in. : Summer: With pleasure. and Summer go inside the laboratory. : Jewel: So...which powers do you want? : Summer: Uh...I dunno yet. Gotta think of something. : Jewel: Okay...actually, how about looking at potential inspirations? That might help you choose which powers you want. In fact, I do have a good example downstairs. : Summer: Okie, sounds fair! and Summer go downstairs. : Jewel: Wait...where is she? pause Benjamin! immediately runs up. : Jewel: Where is Fire Monarch? The last time I saw her, she was with my computer Victori-A. points to the target practice room. : Jewel: Ah, the target room! Thanks. and Jewel head to the target practice room. There, they can see another superheroine hitting targets. : Summer: So...that's her? : Jewel: Yes, that is Fire Monarch. Monarch turns around. : Fire Monarch: Wait, who's the new girl here? I don't recall seeing her before... : Jewel: Oh, this is Summer Stewart. : Fire Monarch: Ah, I see, I see! ...But what's she here for? : Summer: I'm here to gain superpowers, but I'm not sure which ones yet. : Fire Monarch: Yeah, that's fine! the aforementioned trio talk, we can see Benjamin and Victori-A peeking through the door. Eventually, they enter the room. : Victori-A: Oh, hey Summer! : Summer: Whoa hey, it's Victori-A! : Fire Monarch: I gotta say, she is probably one of the most advanced computers I have ever seen. : Summer: So if there's Victori-A, Benjamin and Fire Monarch, then have you been thinking about creating anything else, Jewel? : Jewel: Actually, I do have plans to create more superheroes and heroines, including you of course. : Victori-A: Whoa, don't forget about that praying mantis mutant you mentioned earlier! chirps. : Jewel: Oh, yeah! ...And a praying mantis mutant. Hopefully he'll be friends with Ben. : Summer: herself Okay, Summer, think of what superpowers you want... Think. gets an idea Wait...wait...oh yes...I think I got it, Jewel! : Jewel: Okay, what is it? : Summer: Make me fly, go super fast...summon miniature stormclouds, and plasma blasts...and that's all. : Jewel: Nice idea! In a few seconds, I'll go start up the Power-Gainer 1000. : Fire Monarch: Wait, I have a question; does the machine ever malfunction? I'm a bit worried for Summer... : Jewel: It hasn't malfunctioned yet, but it could in the future. But I don't think it'll happen today, though! : Victori-A: I thought so. I'm also nervous about when I'll malfunction. : Jewel: shrug Guess we'll never know... : Summer: Can I gain my powers now? : Jewel: Sure! to the others Mind watching? : Victori-A: Yeah, sure! : Fire Monarch: Okay, why not? chirps and nods his head; everyone then heads to the room where the Power-Gainer 1000 is located. : Summer: So, what does getting shocked by the machine feel like? : Jewel: I dunno. I haven't tried it myself. Fire Monarch How did it feel like to you? : Fire Monarch: Well, it was kinda uncomfortable, but it was totally worth it. : Jewel: So there you go, Summer Stewart. Now, you want to gain powers to become someone's sidekick, right? : Summer: Yep, that's correct! : Jewel: Okay, ready? : Summer: Yep! then lays down on the bed, and eventually the zapping process goes by. : Summer: IT'S DONE! I CAN'T WAIT! : Fire Monarch: Me too. : Jewel: Actually, why not try your powers out now? : Summer: Great idea! quickly zooms into the target practice room with her super speed. Jewel laughs; transition to Jewel, Fire Monarch, Benjamin, Victori-A and Mr. Gossamer watching Summer about to start using her other powers. : Summer: Oh gosh!! Oh my GOSH!!! This is so exciting!! : Jewel: Whoa, whoa, calm down...if you want you can start testing out your powers if you want! : Summer: Thanks, Mrs. Johnson! then proceeds to test out her new powers as the others watch. : Summer: a target with a plasma blast Bang! another with one of her thunderclouds' lightning bolt Boom!! yet another target with two plasma blasts Oh yeah! This ROCKS! I repeat, thank you so much, Jewel! If you didn't exist, then how would've I gotten these powers in the first place? Probably impossible. But again, thank YOU! : Jewel: No problem. : Fire Monarch: Wait Jewel Johnson, after that when you said that you'll eventually create more superheroes and heroines, which ones are you currently thinking of? : Jewel: Okay, first off, there's Boost. He'd be a super-speedy guy. Then there's Mist, who has water powers...and finally, Crust, who has earth powers, I guess. : Fire Monarch: Nice to hear that you'll be eventually creating those ones. : Summer: Boost seems cute... blushes : Jewel: Hey, if you want, you can leave now. That way, you can attempt to become Corolla's sidekick. : Summer: Okay, on my way now! leaves as the others wave goodbye. Corolla is shown walking down the streets of Echo Creek. : Corolla: What a great day so far. I'm glad it's like this, since that everyone should go out every once in a while to gain some fresh air and perhaps relax as well! sigh Hmmm...I might as well smell a flower. to a nearby flower and smells it Jacqueline and some of her henchmen are spying. : Cassandra: Wait...is there any flowers around us? I wanna smell one too! : Jacqueline: Not now, we're trying to focus. : Cassandra: Aw man. : Onyx: Additionally, if you do that, you could potentially gain attention. We wouldn't like that. : Random Huckit Crab: Agreed. : Cassandra: Okay, Onyx Onyx... : Morgan: Let's hope that none of the others try to stop us as well. We'd get outnumbered. : Jacqueline: You're right. Corolla continues walking, the aforementioned villains continue to spy on her, preparing to strike. : Jacqueline: Very soon, we'll get a chance to gain revenge on the magenta-haired girl that tried to kill me out of nowhere with her enhanced powers! Then after she and the others are stopped, I'll finally become the next Foodlandian princess! : Onyx: Reminds me of the kingdom I used to live in. : Morgan: Onyx Kingdom. : Onyx: Yes, I'm referring to that. Jacqueline gives out the signal: : Jacqueline: Now! is then ambushed by Jacqueline and her henchmen. : Corolla: Oh, no! Not you again, Jacqueline or something! : Jacqueline: Yep, that's me! It's about time we get rid of you first, before we get rid of the others one-by-one. After that, Foodlandian throne time. : Corolla: ...Meh, you're still gonna go down. : Jacqueline: Oh yeah?! : Corolla: Yeah! begins attempting to shoot cold lasers at Huckit Crabs. However, many of them throw rocks at her. Soon enough, Morgan levitates objects and throws them at Corolla, before allowing Cassandra to shoot flaming skulls at the gemstone teenager. Summer can be seen witnessing the situation from a distance. : Summer: Yikes, she's in danger! I think I have to help her...but how? If there's, like, more than three villains, then would we still make it? some point, Corolla - while not defeated yet - is beginning to become overwhelmed due to the villains attacking her all at once. : Summer: Actually, screw it! I'm doing it! flies over to the villains while summoning thunderclouds to send bolts at the villains, hurting them in the process. The aforementioned villans - as well as Corolla - turn to Summer. : Corolla: ...Huh? Who's that? : Summer: Please stop beating up the poor girl alone! I don't want that, and sure, you may have seen me as an average citizen, but now, please replace "average" to "superpowered." : Onyx: Well, too bad. Our boss is on a mission to wipe out all of the LRG so that she'll become princess of that city she frequently tells me about. : Summer: Bad luck to you too; I'm on a mission to take all of you meanies down! : Jacqueline: Yeah, yeah. Even with just you and the other girl, we're still unstoppable no matter how much you try. This time we're in a large group, larger than you two are in right now! Oh, and I bet your other friends are away, huh? That's great! laughs What an improvement! An excellent improve- by Summer : Summer: That's enough! I don't care about what you say, so it's better to leave rather than fighting back. : Jacqueline: Well, I also don't care about what you say! Charge, my henchmen! villains charge at Summer, but Corolla manages to shoot a barrage of ice lasers, electric orbs and fire wisps at the villains, harming them in the process. After this, Summer shoots plasma blasts, injuring the villains even more. : Jacqueline: Geez, what is wrong with you little pests? : Summer: Look who's talking. summons thunderclouds as Corolla decides to fly around and shoot electric orbs. : Cassandra: If only we had Edward around... flaming skulls at Corolla and Summer and Summer are harmed by the flaming skulls, but still survive. : Corolla: Now, Jacqueline, shut it with your constant hogging for the role of Foodlandian princess. I'm here to protect the other friends of mine, including Kernely; who is your main target. If I wanted to become a princess, I wouldn't be like you, whining about some innocent Kernel-pult, attempting to destroy her and Foodland every few minutes. I'd simply leave them alone, and eventually, you have to as well. Speaking of Kernely, she's well-behaved enough to become an official princess, but you have the opposite behavior. Behaving like this will not make you a princess of Foodland. : Jacqueline: OH YEAH?! Then you shut it with getting in my way all the time! I've been experienced with air powers, and you're just trying to brag about how much I'm misbehaving! I'm behaving well! And you're simply being a hypocrite, bragging about how unstoppable you are, when you clearly aren't. It's about time you face reality that you indeed can be beaten up by us! : Summer: Too bad, prepare for a huge beating! then shoots a barrage of plasma blasts at the villains, hurting them a lot, before summoning more thunderclouds. : Cassandra: Well, this isn't going as well as I thought...RETREAT! : Jacqueline: NOT YET!!! We can't back down now! villains attempt to attack Corolla and Summer at the same time, but the aforementioned trio avoids them. They then attack the villains, hurting them again. : Corolla: You suck, Jacqueline! : Jacqueline: Well, I bet you suck as well, magenta mouth! shoots tornadoes and air blasts at Corolla Amethyst, but the latter is quick enough to dodge most of them by flying around. Just then, Jacqueline is struck by a bolt from a thundercloud summoned by Summer. : Jacqueline: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!! to Summer YOU'RE TICKING ME OOOOOOOOFF!!! a lot of air blasts at Summer : Summer: Whoa! most of the air blasts Y'know, you gotta stop. I'd suggest leaving rather than fighting. I'm stronger than you thought; did you expect me to run away like a scared chicken? : Jacqueline: Yes, I did! But you just won't, and I loathe that! Also, you don't realize I'm in a group right now?! That makes me unstoppable! If you dare try to fight me, it's best for you to leave instead. : Summer: Never! quickly begins shooting more plasma blasts at the villains. Corolla then decides to attack as well by shooting a barrage of cold lasers, electric orbs and fire wisps. The Huckit Crabs attempt to fight back, but are eventually defeated. Morgan tries to levitate more objects and throw them at Corolla and Summer, but the sheer amount of projectiles at once eventually defeats him. At this point, Jacqueline notices that Corolla and Summer are actually gaining the upper hand. : Jacqueline: Henchmen! We need to fight back! : Onyx: On it! slashes Corolla as Jacqueline and Cassandra shoot a lot of air blasts and flaming skulls at Summer. Now the fight is almost equal. : Summer: Ugh...! : Corolla: I must... spins around as she soon forms a tornado around herself, sucking Onyx in and harming her to the point of defeat. : Onyx: No! : Cassandra: ONYX!!! noticing that Onyx has been beaten up, Jacqueline quickly takes her anger on Corolla and shoots tornadoes at her while Cassandra continues fighting Summer. : Jacqueline: Well, if you can form a tornado around yourself, I can form tornadoes straight out of my hands! ...I guess. : Cassandra: laughing Oh, whoops! I got your nose! Jacqueline and Cassandra are defeated, finally ending the long, painful battle. : Summer: Whew..glad that's over... to Corolla ...Hey. : Corolla: Who are you? : Summer: I'm Summer Stewart, a teenager kinda like you. : Corolla: Huh, how nice! I'm Corolla Amethyst. : Summer: Actually, I already knew your name before you told me! : Corolla: Oh! That's okay! What're you here for? : Summer: Ummm...okay, you see, I was looking forward to becoming someone's sidekick. After many days of searching, I found the perfect someone right in my eyes right now. then gasps. : Corolla: Wait...you do? : Summer: Yep! : Corolla: ...Yeah, you can become my sidekick! In fact, I wanted a sidekick way before we met. Prior to become a hero a while ago, I used to be a minion of Giovanni Hendrix. Even though I had company, I didn't really like my boss that much. : Summer: Whoa...so you started out like that? : Corolla: Not exactly, but close. I'll tell you more later when I bring you to Richard's house so that he can see you. : Summer: Oh, yeah! Richard Melon! He's part of the LRG, right? : Corolla: Of course! : Summer: So, when are we gonna go there? I'm wondering... : Corolla: We can go back to there now if you want! : Summer: Okie, sounds good! duo head to Richard's house after a long battle. ...What will Corolla do with her new sidekick next? (THE END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories